Dulce ingenuidad
by Viany Pasty
Summary: El reino Vongola se encuentra en decadencia, por lo que el rey Iemitsu decide pedirle ayuda al rey Alaude, este acepta con una sola condición, que su hijo Kyoya se case con el pequeño doncel Tsunayoshi. 1827


Hola, aquí con un nuevo fic 1827, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la idea no es mía, sino de mi amiga Prins quien me dio el permiso de desarrollarla.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, y que cumpla con todas tus expectativas Prins.

Habrá lemon a su debido tiempo, al igual que mpreg.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autora Akira Amano. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El reino Vongola durante mucho tiempo había sido uno de los más poderosos y temibles, pero poco a poco aquella gloria que tuvo se esfumo, el haber sido atacado por los barbaros de Varia, junto con la rara enfermedad que contrajo su pueblo, dejo decadencia sobre el mismo y los años dorados de Vongola se quedaron en el olvido. La única oportunidad y solución que encontró el rey Iemitsu para poder proteger a su reino no solo de los barbaros y el crudo invierno que estaba por llegar, era formar una alianza con en el reino De la nube, unos de los cinco más poderosos, al poseer un gran ejército, y a su vez, contar con aquella magnifica ave ancestral, "El Fenix".

Por lo que tuvo que viajar al reino vecino para poder formar la alianza con el rey Hibari Alaude, las negociaciones no fueron nada sencillas, el rey se negaba a aceptar, puesto que él mismo sabia la situación en la que se encontraba el reino Vongola, un reino que está a punto de caer en la ruina y en decadencia es mejor dejarlo extinguirse, pero la intervención de Hibari Kyoya, hijo del rey De la nube, hizo cambiar de parecer a su padre, ya que el argumento que le presento le pareció valido e interesante, por el hecho de que Hibari Kyoya por fin se decidiera a contraer matrimonio, ya que investigo un poco más sobre el reino Vongola y su rey Iemitsu, por lo que descubrió que era viudo y padre de tres hijos, siendo dos de ellos donceles. Por lo que el rey Alaude, solo puso como única condición de que su hijo Kyoya se casara con el más pequeño de los donceles, ya que la descendencia de un doncel es de las más fuertes, con lo que aseguraría y mantendría el bienestar del reino De la nube.

Iemitsu se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, puesto que le había prometido a su amada reina Nana que dejaría que sus propios hijos decidieran con quien casarse, que él no intervendría en ello, pero si no aceptaba esa condición no solo su pueblo estarían en peligro, sino también sus queridos hijos, principalmente Giotto y Tsuna al ser ellos los donceles, no le gustaría que volvieran a pasar un trauma como la última vez, donde Xanxus el líder de Varia trato de violar a Tsuna, si en ese momento no hubiera llegado a tiempo Dino, la inocencia y belleza de Tsuna se hubiera marchitado para siempre.

Por lo que con un pesar enorme en su corazón y pidiendo perdón a su amada esposa, acepto la condición del rey Alaude para poder formar la alianza. La unión real se llevarían a cabo dentro de dos semanas, todos los gastos correrían a cargo del reino De la nube y ahí mismo la gran boda se realizara, lo único que tendría que hacer seria llevar al pequeño doncel un día antes del enlace para poder prepararlo.

Con un semblante cabizbajo llego a su reino, siendo recibido por sus tres hijos no pudo evitar poner una cara de felicidad, la misma que se esfumo cuando Tsuna se acercó con una dulce sonrisa para abrazarlo, ¿Cómo le diría a un pequeño de 12 años que se tendrá que casar con alguien que no conoce y que tiene veintidós años de edad? Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, y ya en la cena les dará aquella noticia.

Durante el transcurso de la cena el ambiente se sentía algo tenso, tanto Dino como Giotto presentían algo malo, la seriedad de su padre se los confirmaba.

-Hijos, fui hablar con el rey Alaude y le explique la situación en la que estamos, él decidió ayudarnos, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el ataque de algún enemigo o que el invierno este cerca.

-Entonces hay que festejar por esta gran noticia-propuso el brindis Dino, con una singular sonrisa que le caracteriza

-Pero solo puso una condición- y mirando seriamente a su pequeño Tsuna, continuo hablando- Tsuna tendrá que casarse con su hijo Kyoya

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es una tontería, Tsuna solo tiene doce años, es apenas un niño

-Estoy de acuerdo con Giotto, padre, Hibari Kyoya tiene veintidós años, si quiere formar una alianza por medio de un matrimonio, yo me ofrezco.

-No puedes ser tu Dino, tú eres mi primogénito, por lo que debes asumir el trono a mi muerte, además, lo que él quiere es un doncel, y pidió exclusivamente a Tsuna.

Iemitsu se paró de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Tsuna, para poder abrazarlo fuertemente quien temblaba de miedo.

-Perdóname Tsuna, pero esto es por el bien del reino, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar

-Pero papá…

-También es por tu propio bien Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya es una gran joven que podrá protegerte y cuidarte de cualquier mal, así que por favor, acepta el matrimonio.

-Está bien padre

Dino y Giotto solo podían mirar la escena en silencio, todo esto se les hacía muy injusto y cruel al obligar a su pequeño hermano a casarse, pero también saben que si rompen el compromiso el rey Alaude vendría por la cabeza de su padre, por lo que se encuentran atados de manos.

Dino se acercó a su Tsuna y también trajo consigo a Giotto para poder abrazarlos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya que no podemos hacer nada, hay que disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos con nuestro Tsuna, padre, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para la boba?

-Solo dos semanas

-¡¿Qué?!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^

Saludos y cuídense mucho n_n


End file.
